Iced Out
}} Iced Out is the sixth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *Heatey and his species, the Hideous Heatwing, are introduced. *The Rescue Riders learn to be more inclusive, especially with new member Aggro. Synopsis In the beginning, Duggard is running through the woods away from a pack of wolves chasing him. The Rescue Riders swoop in to save him. Aggro just starts to indicate that she will shoot some flames, when Winger flies past and blasts at them. Turns out the wolves were chasing him for the cooked meat he had hidden in his shirt. Soon after, the Rider discover Haggis in distress, hanging from a branch on the side of the cliff. Aggro begins to say that she has a plan, but Summer blasts Haggis to the top before she can finish. Back at The Roost, Leyla wants to start a fire, so Aggro stands and is about to start it with her fire breath, but Burple intercedes and starts the fire by blasting a rock that creates a spark. Aggro is irritated and leaves to go inside. Leyla notices she is not in a good mood and follows her to see what's wrong. Aggro confesses that she doesn't feel like she's part of the team. Just then Dak enters and says he has a job for her - watching the fire while everyone else goes fishing. This bothers her even further. While alone in front of the fire, Elbone walks up, seeking the help of the Rescue Riders. He attempts to communicate with Aggro, and tells her that he found a dragon egg frozen in ice, in Huttsgalor's icy region. He looks around for the other Riders, but Aggro snatches him up and flies him to the place he saw the egg. Aggro sees this as an opportunity to be helpful on her own. The egg is encased in thick ice next to a cold, wide river. She expends her firepower getting the egg out, then falls in the cold water when a slab of ice breaks off into the river. Elbone pulls her onto the slab. Unfortunately, Aggro's wings freeze and her firepower gets snuffed out, stranding the two and the egg on the slab of ice. The Riders return to the Roost after fishing to find the fire has gone out and Aggro is gone. Back on the river, Elbone and Aggro struggle to communicate with each other and try various things to get to shore, such as making an ice fishing rod to grab to a tree. It fails. The other Riders go to the village and ask if anyone has seen Aggro, including Duggard. He hasn't seen her, but he does relate that Elbone has been traveling to the icy area. Summer deduces that Aggro and Elbone might be in the north side of the island. Leyla also says that Fire Fury young are sensitive to the cold. Meanwhile, the icy river gets more rough and treacherous and Elbone and Aggro have to struggle to stay on the ice and not fall into the river. The Riders fly over the area at dusk, trying to find them. The egg that cam out of the ice starts to hatch, and out pops a red-colored baby dragon. The hatchling is healthy and apparently a fire dragon. Just after hatching, they realize that the ice slab is headed toward a waterfall. They jump from ice slab to ice slab to try to get away from the waterfall, but eventually run out of ice. The baby dragon figures out how to breathe fire, so Aggro attempts to warm up with his breath. She is able to fly for a few minutes, but her wings quickly freeze up again. They also see the Riders fly overhead, but are not seen by them. Aggro does use the baby to shoot flares are the Riders, who finally see where they are at. They rescue them just before falling over the waterfall. Cutter blasts Aggro with a large plume of fire, allowing her to regain her full abilities. Back at the Roost, everyone warms up by the fire. Aggro and the Riders discuss her feelings and both resolve to try harder to incorporate her into the group. Leyla identifies the baby dragon as a Hideous Heatwing. Burple names him Heatey. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Elbone voiced by Roshon Fegan *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Heatey *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Hideous Heatwing *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost **Icy Northern Tip Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Dragon Diary *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Dragon **Baby Dragons **Dragon Eggs *Wolves Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders